Stumble Stumble
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: Utau knew exactly what she needed to get him to participate. "Amu's producing it." That perked Ikuto up. He's been trying to get Hinamori Amu's attention for ages. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "...Whatever. Let's go." :OneShot:


**Yuki- Warning. This is going to suck balls. I don't even think I'm gonna count this as a one-shot. Or a song-shot. **

**I'd like to call this, "Yuki-Showing-Her-Readers-What-The-Shugo-Chara-Boys-Remind-Her-Of-In-Boy-Band-Form." ...Hehe.**

**So just follow my instructions and try not to get confused. I am gonna add a little monologue in here though. **

**First instruction: Make another window, and go to my profile. You'll need it for the links that are required for this little... thingy I made. :D DO THAT NOW. The links are named, "Stumble Stumble One" and under it is "Stumble Stumble Two" Of course you'll do Stumble Stumble One first... I'll let you know when you click on them. :)**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**I Do Not Own Shugo Chara! Or Any Song Used Here. I Also Don't Own Facebook Or YouTube.**

* * *

**:Stumble Stumble:**

"Ugh, we need male dancers!" Rima groaned as she leaned back to lay on Amu's bed. Her pink haired friend sighed as she watched the petite girl practically rip her hair out.

"Rima, we don't absolutley _need _them. It's just a video contest. It doesn't have to be a _music _video."

Rima growled as she sat up from Amu's bed. "Yes it does! It has to be hot guys, dancing _and _singing! That will give us major points, I swear! This thing is in two weeks, so we're running out of time!" Amu gave up after hearing Rima say that for the millionth time.

"Then I guess we have to keep looking. But we need Utau's help."

"Utau's at a singing lesson. She's too busy to help us right now." Rima explained. Amu let out another sigh. "Then we should wait until she comes over then."

**...**

"Guys! Look what I found!" Kukai shouted as he barged into Ikuto's bedroom door. Nagihiko and Tadase looked up from their card game, while Kairi looked up form his book.

Ikuto looked at him annoyed. "What is it now, Kukai?"

"I found a way to make us easy bucks!" he annouced with a cheesy smile. His friend looked at him suddenly interested with what he had to say. When he had their undivided attention, he continued.

"Tokyo's Video Contest! The one with the best video is the winner of 5 million yen!" _(a/n: roughly 5,000 dollars) _

The guys looked at Kukai like he was the dumbest person on earth. "Who do you think we are? Monkey puppets for your entertainment?" Ikuto said as he eyed Kukai. He frowned, but didn't give up.

"Come on! We're all in the varsity male dance team, and we _all _can sing... Well you can. I sound sorta like a dying horse. But I can rap!" He defended quickly.

"How are we going to make up a dance and a song? We're no good at that at all." Nagihiko interjected. He wanted to participate, but Kukai wasn't thinking straight.

"Plus we need a camera, and I bet all the ones sold around here are sold out, or very expensive." Tadase added. He also wanted to be apart of this.

"Well... I already wrote the song. I actually wrote it a while ago. But I'd never thought I would get to use it!" Kukai exclaimed excitedly. Nagihiko smiled, knowing that he was right. "I guess I can make up some moves." Kairi pushed up his glasses. "And I can conjure up some music in my sisters studio. She might be able to help us out."

"But what about a camera? We can't do this without it." Tadase said, a little worried.

"Uhm... I can help with that." They all turned towards Ikuto's door to see his little sister, Utau, who just came from singing lessons. "My friends were trying to participate for it too, and Rima needs male dancers for a music video. We have a camera, just no dancers."

"Then it's set!" Kukai smiled, making Utau blush. But everything grew silent, when everyone noticed that Ikuto stayed quiet throught the whole conversation.

"Ikuto, what do you think?"

"...Hell no."

"Why?" Nagihiko asked as he walked over to Ikuto. He was sitting on his bed, with an aggravated expression. "Because, I don't want our dance team to do something that we're not ready for. Everyone in Japan is going to be watching this."

"But Ikuto, we _are_ ready. You taught us tricks, and steps that even professionals can't handle doing! We got this, Ikuto!" Kukai hopped over to him, and gave him the oh so famous puppy dog face. When it didn't work, he quickly walked over to Utau.

"Is there anyway to convince him?"

Utau knew exactly what she needed to get him to participate. "Amu's producing it."

That perked Ikuto up. He's been trying to get Hinamori Amu's attention for ages. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"...Whatever. Let's go."

**...**

"Hell no. Get out." Rima growled when she saw the tall figure before her. Nagihiko smiled as he walked in the door, much to her dismay.

"I am the director of this video and that I saw goes! Now all of you, out!" She tried to puch Ikuto out the door but he didn't budge. He turned to the small blond, and leaned down so they were at the same height level.

"Listen Shorty, you know that we're pretty good at what we do. Which is dancing. And we all can sing... except Kukai." Kukai barked when hearing that statement, but Ikuto continued. "And Kairi can make the music. So all you would have to do is provide outfits, a place to film, and of course a camera."

Rima glared at the tall boy in front of her. She looked over at Amu, who was clicking away on her computer. "Amu! Help me out here, instead of playing around on Facebook!"

Amu growled as she turned her head. "I'm not on Facebook. I'm on YouTube. I'm checking out the competition." While she scrolled through the videos that were submitted, her eyes widened. "They're all really good. None of them are music videos, but still..."

That struck a chord with Rima as she looked at all the boys in front of her. She had to admit that they were all very handsome and they can dance. She wasn't so sure about the singing.

"Okay. Let me hear the song."

"Well, we need the music that Kairi's going to make for us before we start singing." Nagihiko explained.

"Music first, then singing, then dancing." Tadase added with a grin. Ikuto walked over to Amu and leaned over to have a look at the videos. He actually wasn't even interested in them. He just wanted to inhale her scent, and get some recognition out of her.

"Hey Amu." he said. Amu turned around, to greet him properly. She smiled in acknowledgement. "Hey Tsukiyomi-san."

"Oh, just call me Ikuto."

"Oh, okay. Then, hey Ikuto."

Rima huffed. "Knock it off! We need to get started!"

**...**

A few days past, and Kairi finally got the music he had in his head. He had the help of his sister who was also Utau's manager, Yukari. Of course they had to share the profits with her.

And then, the day after that, they all started singing, with Kukai rapping of course. The guys learned the song pretty quickly, and Rima was growing more and more satisfied with each take. But she didn't show it, of course.

Amu started to even notice Ikuto more too. He was perverted, stubborn, bossy, and rude. But under that he was nice, gentle, and sweet. But she felt like she was the only one that sees that in him.

After recording the song, Nagihiko started on the dance moves. This caught the attention of Rima, as she watch him teach the rest of the guys step by step on what moves to do and what direction to go on. She tried to stop staring, but she suddenly started to feel attached to him in some strange way.

They all used Rima's parents private studio to rehearse, and today was the first day that could put everything in place. Good thing, because the contest was in half a week, and they needed to start filming.

"Okay, now that we have the song, the lyrics, and the moves, we're gonna put it all together!" Rima announced. The boys sighed in exhaustion. But overall they had fun, so they gave it a try.

"Get in positions, and let's get this going!" Kukai exclaimed excitedly. They were finally progressing. When they got in their starting poses, the music finally started.

**Play 'Stumble Stumble One' Before you watch, look at the bold words below!**

**Kairi - The one with the black hat, the white T-shirt and blue jeans**

**Kukai - The one with no hat, white T-shirt and blue jeans**

**Nagihiko - The one with the orange hat**

**Tadase - The one with the black T-shirt**

**Ikuto - The one with the black skinnies, purple v-neck and black hair**

**After the video is over, start reading again.**

After they were done, they were huffing and puffing, much to Rima's gain. She smiled. "Now we can start filiming tomorrow! That was awesome guys!"

Utau cheered. "Good job guys!" Amu nodded. "I agree! I can't wait to see that this video will look like!"

...

After filming, which took about a few days, they were finally ready to submit it to the contest holders.

That night, they waited patiently for their music video to arrived. They were all wearing suits and gowns, ready for what was to come.

"Okay, and now we have Stumble Stumble by Mashiro Rima." They had to use only one name, and they felt that using Rima's was the most understable since she was the director.

Everyone grew quiet as their music video started.

**Play 'Stumble Stumble Two' Before pressing play, read the bold words below.**

**Kukai - The only one wearing glasses**

**Tadase - The only other one with hair like Kukais but more brown**

**Nagihiko - The one with the light orange hair**

**Kairi - The one with the darker orange hair O_O**

**Ikuto - The only one with jet black hair**

**After the video is over, start reading again.**

The crowd cheered as the video dimmed.

"Well, I think we have a winner!"

Everyone in the group smiled as they walked up and claimed their prize money. They posed as Kukai held up a piece sign as they took a picture.

But right before they pressed the button, Ikuto captured Amu's lips, as Nagihiko kissed Rima on the cheek. When they were done taking pictures, Rima and Amu blushed furiously.

"Stupid..." They muttered simultaneously. Nagihiko and Ikuto smiled. Kukai sighed. "Why didn't I think of that?" He looked over at Utau, and grabbed her hand. They exchanged smiles as they all went to go celebrate.

**:Stumble Stumble:**

* * *

**Yuki- That is my vision! O_O Sorry but I rushed the ending, because I was being rushed off the computer. -.- So please excuse mistakes**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
